


Pansies

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Bofur, Female Ori, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur watches Bilbo and Ori help each other instead of camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Ori and Bilbo just being ridiculously cute. Like braiding each other's hair and picking flowers and giving each other sweet kisses. Any other plot points are fine. Maybe the company reacts to Ori and Bilbo's relationship. Maybe Ori and Bilbo are soulmates. Or maybe not and they're just trying to make other dwarves jealous.” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21245183#t21245183).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sometimes making camp is swift, and others, it’s an arduous affair. This is the latter. The only true shelter they can find is amidst towering stones with only dry underbrush beneath. Some try to clear enough rocks away for them to sleep in some semblance of comfort, at least enough to keep their backs able to move on, and others hunt for food, and still others gather wood for a fire. Bofur falls into this category, with Thorin waiting to chop up whatever she finds. 

Ori and Bilbo, as per usual, weasel out of any work. They sit together against the rock’s ledge, turned have towards one another with their legs intertwined and their skirts hiked up their thighs. They’re braiding one another’s hair, even though they both wear it short. A few meager flowers manage to poke through the yellow earth here and there, and Ori finds a white one to use. She places it above Bilbo’s left ear, which earns her a radiant smile, and then she tries to weave it into Bilbo’s honey curls while Bilbo finishes a small braid in the tufts of Ori’s beard. 

They’re adorable together, just as they are apart, but this is more entrancing, and it makes Bofur smile. At least there can be something happy on this quest: still soft, still pure. As Bofur uproots a failed sapling from the dirt, she spots Nori approaching them. Ori and Bilbo don’t even look at him, just giggle and coo at one another, and then Ori leans forward to press her lips to Bilbo’s, and Bilbo mewls happily and press back, taking hold of Ori’s knitted sweater. Nori flushes pink and diverts his footsteps in another direction. For all his fierceness in battle and defiance of laws, it seems he doesn’t have the strength to detangle two sweet maidens from each other. 

It’s slow going in the field, but Bofur finds what she can, and when she returns, her arms are full of twigs and two logs with branches that try to poke her jacket full of holes. She deposits them on a rock for Thorin and turns back to Ori, who now has Bilbo in her lap and is petting through Bilbo’s hair, their noses nuzzling together. 

They’ve just begun to kiss again when Dwalin approaches them, probably to ask for help with something or other, but he doesn’t manage to get the words out. It isn’t that they’re doing anything particularly lewd—Bofur’s done far worse in public—but that they look so very sweet that it seems a shame to disturb them. They don’t spare Dwalin a glance, just litter each other’s faces in butterfly kisses and act like the young, fair things they are.

Dwalin trudges back with cheeks redder than Nori’s. Bofur can’t help but chuckle to him, “You know they’re doing that to get out of the heavy lifting, right?” Dwalin grunts like maybe he does but is powerless to stop it either way.

Thorin’s deliberately not looking at them. He slices Bofur’s wood into proper kindling and grumbles from the side, “Just leave them. This is no work for a hobbit and a scribe, anyway.”

“Do they like each other, or are they just trying to make us all jealous?” Kíli asks curiously, joining without Fíli, who must be left on watch. 

“At least we still have Bofur,” Nori sighs, nodding mock-disparagingly in the direction of the company’s third woman. 

Shaking her head, Bofur muses, “But now I know your weakness, so I’m just as dangerous!” Nori grins, and the flash in his eyes says he wouldn’t mind seeing her find another woman on the road to play with. She mirrors his grin, though she knows she’d never be as fatally cute as Ori and Bilbo. She adds to Kíli, “But they do like each other.” And they are a pretty pair together, and she doesn’t mind leaving them be until she and Nori have supper going and need to bring it over.


End file.
